thecoteriefandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
= Weapon Components = Melee Small Handle 1 Wood OR 1 Cloth OR 1 Metal Necessary to hold a melee weapon. One handed. Large Handle 2 Woods OR 2 Cloths OR 2 Metals Necessary to hold a medium or large melee weapon. Two handed. '' '''Small Blade' 1 Metal About the size of a paring, throwing or pocket knife. - Stab. The user stabs the target. Power equals the lvl of the weapon. Number of attacks with this action +1. Medium Blade 2 Metals About the size of a broadsword or rapier. - Slice. The user slices at the target. Power equals the lvl of the weapon. Number of attacks with this action +1. Large Blade 3 Metals About the size of a Buster Sword or battle axe. - Swing. The user swings the blade at the target. Power equals the lvl of the weapon. Number of attacks with this action +1. Shaft 2 Metals OR 2 Woods Necessary to make a polearm, spear or battle axe. Power of Stab, Slice or Swing +10 Pointed Tip Metal OR Wood Used to make a spear, arrow or bolt. - Stab. The user stabs the target. Power equals the lvl of the weapon. Number of attacks with this action +1. Staff End 2 Metals OR 2 Woods Increases hitting power of a staff and provides a mounting point for a precious stone or gem. Wand 1 Metal or 1 Wood Used to conduct many things. Sphere 2 Metal OR 2 Woods Used in creating a mace and other recipes. Launchers Explosives and Projectiles = Consumables = Common Base Substances Pure Water (H2O) Swamp Water Filled with microscopic organisms. Olive Oil Ichor (Homo vampyrus, Homo lupus) Blood of Werewolf + Blood of Vampire Poisonous to humans. Poison +2 to humans Leech Jelly (Subclass: Hirudinea) Used as a base for skin creams. Opens pores and blood vessels. Flora Deadly Nightshade (Atropa belladonna) A useful poison ingredient Poison +15 Witch Hazel (Hamamelis vivis) Contracts blood vessels, useful for treating insect bites, bruises and acne. Temporary Health -1 Wolfsbane (Aconitum lupus) Ingredient in formulas related to lycanthropy. Worm’s Wart (Anthemis Wyrmica) Creates a sedative effect that wears off in a short amount of time. Encumbrance +10 Meat of Snake (Arum maculatum) Harsh and horrifically pungent in taste and odor, very bitter and will cause blistering of the skin if applied. Temporary Health +3 Eye of Newt (Brassica basiliscum) Healing seed that stimulates blood flow, improves circulation, warm the skin, improves digestion and eases sore muscles and joints. Temporary Health -2 Toe of Frog (Ranunculus Acris) Irritant that causes skin rash and sneezing. Temporary Health +4 Encumbrance +5 Wool of Bat (Ilex aquifolium) Relieves fevers. Temporary Health -1 Tongue of Dog (Cynoglossum officinale) Loosens the throat, clears the lungs and may reverse the effects of mutism. Temporary Health -4 Adder's Fork (Erythronium serpenti) A bulbous lily used as a slight healer. Stamina +10 Temporary Health -3 Lizard's Leg (Toxicodendron radicans) Causes severe allergic reaction to all parts of skin affected. Temporary Health +5 Hemlock Root (Conium chaerophylloides) Sedative used for arthritis and poison. Relieves arthritis, but the difference between a therapeutic and a toxic amount is very slight. Overdoses produce paralysis and loss of speech being followed by loss of breathing and death. Temporary Health +5 Poison +13 Silvered Yew Branches (Axus baccata) These branches silvered in Luna light are poisonous to all cat-like beings, but a cardiac healer for all other beings. Poison +3 to felines Stamina +20 to non-felines Tiger's Chaundron (Alchemilla Vulgaris) Heals bruises and other small injuries. Temporary Health -2 Blood of Baboon (Anethum graveolens) Treats indigestion, flatulence, hiccups, stomach cramps, insomnia, colds and the flu. Temporary Health -5 Encumbrance -10 Jingle Berries (Vaccinium gasicus) Creates a flatulent effect and heals. Encumbrance +20 Stamina +30 Tooth of Wolf (Claviceps purpurea) Used as a ingredient in formulas related to lycanthropy. Chief ingredient in hallucinatory recipes. Slightly poisonous. Poison +1 to non-canines Holy Water 2 Rose Petals + Salt + Pure Water Simmer the rose petals in the water and then drain. Dissolve the salt and let sit in the Luna light for one night. Lifts curses and poisons werewolves and vampires. Poison +2 to vampires and werewolves Rowan (Sorbus aucuparia) Tree with berries and dense wood used for staves, crooks and wands. The ground berries increase protection against majick, especially from djinn. Cretierre (Creasius ubermushrum) Used in growth potions. Toluenia (Myroxylon tolunamum) Clear water-insoluble liquid with an aromatic smell extracted like sap from a tree common in the jungle. The resin is still used in certain cough syrup formulas; however its main use is in perfumery, where it is valued for its warm, mellow yet somewhat spicy scent. It is also used as a natural remedy for skin rashes. Ironically, it is a well known cause of contact dermatitis, a form of skin allergy. Low to moderate amounts inhaled can cause tiredness, confusion, weakness, drunken-type actions, memory loss, nausea, loss of appetite, and hearing and color vision loss. Inhaling high levels of toluenia in a short time may cause light-headedness, nausea, sleepiness, unconsciousness, kidney failure and even death. Used as an ingredient in explosives. Temporary Health -20 Stamina -20 Garlic (Allium sativum) Has antifungal, antiparasitic and antibacterial effects and also strengthens the heart. Poisonous to vampires and werewolves. Temporary Health -10 to nonwerewolves and nonvampires Stamina +10 to nonwerewolves and nonvampires Poison +40 to werewolves and vampires Fauna Breath of Frog (Order: Anura) Its bitter smell will overpower any odor. Scale of Dragon (Genus: Draconidae) Can be made into invisible ink. Blood of Dragon (Genus: Draconidae) In small doses dragon blood can help regenerate and contribute to better health. Larger doses have more side-effects. It can be used to heal wounds as well. Dragon blood can affect the brain, especially the parts dealing with language. Temporary Health -5 Stamina +5 Poison +7 to non-dragons Intellect +2 for 5 rounds Linguistics +10 for 5 rounds. Horn of Dragon (Genus: Draconidae) A properly hollowed out dragon horn can produce music incomparable to all others in its beauty. Temporarily makes super senses for the eyes, ears, and nose. Visibility -10 for 5 rounds Sensitivity +10 for 5 rounds Petrified Tongue of Dragon (Glossopetrae, Genus: Draconidae) Fossilized tongue where all the organic materials have been replaced with minerals (most often a silicate, such as quartz), while retaining the original shape. The petrifaction process occurs underground, after the tongue is buried under sediment and is initially preserved due to a lack of oxygen. Mineral-rich water flowing through the sediment deposits minerals in the cells and a stone mold forms in its place. The process takes thousands of years, but relative to the dragon's life expectancy, this isn't very long. Temporarily increases intelligence, especially linguistics and poison resistance. Poison -30 to non-dragons Intellect +1 for 5 rounds Linguistics +5 for 5 rounds. Wolf Slobber (Canis lupus) Used as a ingredient in formulas related to lycanthropy. Blindworm's Sting (Anguis fragilis) The venom of a blindworm, a limbless lizard. Used in poisons. Poison +11 Bile of Goat (Capra aegagrus) The liquid drained from a goat's liver. Produces a nauseating smell. Encumbrance +5 Temporary Health +3 Alligator Tongue (Alligator erapus) Used in hyper-growth recipes. Faerie Dust (Family: Feyridae) Used widely in healing recipes. Harvested by evaporating the dew of an area where the fae are known to be. Temporary Health -4 Stamina +15 Spider's Blood (Order: Araneae) Used as an ingredient in poisons. Poison +9 to non-arachnids Toadstone (Batrachite, Order: Anura) A gemstone removed from the forehead or stomach of a frog or toad, especially of the larger varieties. Resists poison. Poison -10 Unicorn Horn (Monoceros hippo) Be wary of fakes; the horn of a narwhal will not produce the same poison resistant effect. Poison -30 Salamander Grease (Salamandra ignis) The slimy excrement from the skin of a six-legged salamander, found in volcanoes and fireplaces. Temporarily makes super senses for the eyes, ears, and nose. Poisonous. Poison +5 to non-amphibians Sensitivity +10 for 5 rounds Snake Oil (Suborder: Serpentes) The boiled fat and oil of a basilisk. Lessens joint pain and increases general health. Temporary Health -3 Stamina +5 Other Other Crystallized Luna Light Replicates the effect of Luna light on a substance. Elbow Grease Slippery substance that increases the efficiency of a machine. Lily Liver Rubbery substance that causes cowardice. Encumbrance +10 Brimstone lvl 2 (S) Used mainly as part of creams to alleviate various conditions such as psoriasis, eczema and acne. The mechanism of action is not known, although it does oxidize slowly to sulfurous acid, which acts as a mild reducing and antibacterial agent. Pure brimstone is non-toxic, but it can burn as an oxidizer or a reducing agent, producing combustion products that are toxic, such as carbon disulfide, carbon oxysulfide, hydrogen sulfide, and sulfur dioxide. Collected from around volcanoes or volcano-dwelling organisms. Always lvl 2. Oil of Vitriol (H2SO4) Pure Water + Brimstone + Air containing Oxygen The oil of Vitriol is produced from brimstone, oxygen and water via the contact process. First, brimstone is burned to produce sulfur dioxide. This is then oxidized to sulfur trioxide using oxygen in the air. Finally the sulfur trioxide is treated with water to produce 98-99% sulfuric acid. First produced by Abu Musa Jābir ibn Hayyān and Abro Vitriol. Their works were translated into Latin and became the basic texts and they introduced many terms, such as alkali, that have become part of scientific vocabulary. Jabir also wrote in his Book of Stones how to create humans with laboratory equipment. Aqua Fortis (HNO3) Saltpeter + Oil of Vitriol + Alum Once all ingredients are combined, distill the mixture. The gas collected will condense into Aqua Fortis. Dissolves silver and most other metals except notably gold and platinum. When dissolving silver, it yields Silver Nitrate, Nitrite and Pure Water. First produced by Abu Musa Jābir ibn Hayyān. Glycerine (C3H5(OH)3) Metallic Alkali (Base) + Animal Fat OR Metallic Alkali (Base) + Vegetable Oil Produced by saponification of animal fats or soap-making. Sawdust Wood Often used as an absorbent. Lodestone Replicates the effects of Luna's magnetic forces when held close to an object. Doesn't replicate Luna light. Pearl Visibility -10 for 5 rounds Jade Visibility -10 for 5 rounds = Mechanics and Energy = Mechanics Energy = Accessories = Accessory Parts Precious Stones and Gems = Armor = Upper Body Lower Body = Scrolls = Teleport Scroll Parchment + Writing Utensil Transport the user to a place within 15 * LVL meters. INFODUMP Bow Limbs 3 Woods Used in bows or crossbows. - Throw. The user throws ammunition. Power equal to the lvl of the ammunition + lvl of the launcher. If the attack damages the target and the item is a consumable, then the target consumes the item. If the item doesn't damage the target or isn't a consumable, it disappears into the aether of the world. - Initiative 60. Gun Base 2 Metals OR 2 Wood Necessary to make a bullet launcher. - Throw. The user throws ammunition. Power equal to the lvl of the ammunition + lvl of the launcher. If the attack damages the target and the item is a consumable, then the target consumes the item. If the item doesn't damage the target or isn't a consumable, it disappears into the aether of the world. Trigger 1 Metal Can be either lever-based, pull-start or button based. Necessary for many recipes. Small Cylinder 1 Metal About the size of a handgun barrel. - Initiative 30. Medium Cylinder 2 Metal About the size of a large rifle barrel. - Initiative 50. Large Cylinder 3 Metal About the size of a bazooka or grenade launcher. - Initiative 100. Explosives and Projectiles Storage Tank 3 Metals Can be pressurized to hold gases or used to store fuel like propane for things like flamethrowers. (If holding flammable gases or liquid) - Explode. Power equals lvl of the item + 10. If thrown and hits, deals damage to the target equal to its power. TNT (Trinitrotoluene) Oil of Vitriol + Aqua Fortis +Toluenia Through repeated nitration, separation and renitration, TNT is produced. - Explode. Power equals lvl of the item + 10. If thrown and hits, deals damage to the target equal to its power. Nitroglycerin Oil of Vitriol + Aqua Fortis + Glycerin + Pure Water Prepared by nitration of glycerin. Glycerin is slowly tipped into a mixture of Oil of Vitriol and Aqua fortis. Cool the acid before the glycerol is added because they will exotherm (heat up) greatly when combined. A few seconds after mixing, immerse the vessel in a jacket of ice water to prevent the exothermic reaction from overheating it. The nitroglycerin will form a slightly yellow liquid which will float to the top of the mixture. Pour it into a large container of water. The nitroglycerin will settle to the bottom and can be separated by pouring off the water. - Explode. Power equals lvl of the item + 10. If thrown and hits, deals damage to the target equal to its power. Black Powder 3 Saltpeter + Charcoal (Burned Wood) + Brimstone - Explode. Power equals lvl of the item + 10. If thrown and hits, deals damage to the target equal to its power. Brickman1444 Site Admin Posts: 16 Joined: Mon Jan 11, 2010 10:40 pm Top Re: Components by Brickman1444 » Sun Jan 17, 2010 6:43 pm Consumables NOTE: Many consumable components are also their own resources. If that is the case for a component, no resources will be given in the description and it can be assumed so. Deadly Nightshade = Deadly Nightshade Deadly Nightshade Last edited by Brickman1444 on Sat Jan 23, 2010 12:57 am, edited 2 times in total. Brickman1444 Site Admin Posts: 16 Joined: Mon Jan 11, 2010 10:40 pm Top Re: Components by Brickman1444 » Mon Jan 18, 2010 6:23 pm Mechanics and Energy Mechanics Project Box 2 Plastics or 2 Metals Used as a starting point for most items. Provides structural support. Motor 2 Metals A 40-horsepower electric motor. Requires 1.8 Kilowatts of power. Cor Pacemaker 4 Metals A Systolic Motivator. It is very small and produces the right pulses of electricity to start up a Heart. Chain-Blade 3 Metals Flexible Tubing 2 Rubbers OR 2 Plastics Facilitates transfer of gases or liquids like fuels. Igniter 1 Metal Uses friction to produce a small spark to start combustion of fuel. Spring 1 Metal For springing. - Throw. The user throws ammunition. Power equal to the level of the ammunition thrown. If the attack damages the target and the item is a consumable, then the target consumes the item. If the item doesn't damage the target or isn't a consumable, it disappears into the aether of the world. Pump 3 Metals OR 2 Plastics + 1 Metal Pumps gases or liquids through pipes or tubing.. Cord 1 Cloth For connecting things. Energy Energy Core 2 Energy Crystals OR 6 Energy Crystal Shards Provides 100 Kilowatts of power almost indefinitely. Lead-Acid Battery Oil of Vitriol + 2 Lead + Project Box Provides 2.4 Kilowatt-hours(48 volts, 50 amp-hours) of power for a long time. Rechargeable. Brickman1444 Site Admin Posts: 16 Joined: Mon Jan 11, 2010 10:40 pm Top Re: Components by Brickman1444 » Sun Jan 24, 2010 8:56 pm Accessories Accessory Parts Ring 1 Metal OR 1 Wood Used to mount gemstones Necklace 1 Metal Used to mount gemstones Precious Stones and Gems NOTE: Most precious stones and gems are also their own resources. If that is the case for a component, no resources will be given in the description and it can be assumed so. Also, three shards of a precious stone or gem form the full component. Diamond = Diamond Diamond = Diamond 3 Diamond Shards Amethyst Will Diamond Intellect Emerald Health Ruby Strength Sapphire Opal Topaz Aquamarine Tanzanite Citrine Ametrine Garnet Tourmaline Lapis Lazuli Quartz Zultanite Zircon Iolite Spinel Fire Opal Alexandrite Chrysoberyl Kunzite Beryls Morganite Chrome Diopside Andalusite Amber Turquoise Agate Onyx Bloodstone Jasper Brickman1444 Site Admin Posts: 16 Joined: Mon Jan 11, 2010 10:40 pm Top Re: Components by Brickman1444 » Sun Jan 24, 2010 9:02 pm Armor Upper Body Helmet 3 Metals Protects head. Breastplate 4 Metals Protects chest. Vest 3 Cloths Protects chest. Gloves 2 Cloths OR 2 Metals Protects hands. Vambrace 2 Metals Protects forearms. Rerebrace 3 Metals Protects upper arms. Lower Body Faulds 2 Metals OR 2 Cloths Protects hips. Tassets 2 Metals Protects thighs. Greaves 2 Metals Protects shins and calves. Knee Pad 1 Metal OR 1 Cloth Protects knees. Boots 2 Metals or 2 Cloths Protects feet and ankles. Brickman1444 Site Admin Posts: 16 Joined: Mon Jan 11, 2010 10:40 pm Top Re: Components by Syden of Edeos » Wed Feb 10, 2010 3:52 am Scrolls NOTE: All scrolls have the same resources: Parchment + Writing Utensil.